Midnight Sun
by Jane McCarthy
Summary: Princess Bella and Pirate Edward. What happens when bellas ship is captured. Will James give up or will he kill everyone around him to get what he wants. Will bella fall for her captor?


Bellas POV

I walked the length of the ship singing for the crew to lighten their hearts. They missed their homes and families and I felt guilty for taking them. They all turned to face me as my melody reached their eager ears. They loved to hear me sing and I loved to sing for them. They were the greatest audience I had ever had. My emerald green corset dress hugged my body and my waist length chocolate brown hair hung loosely down my shoulders. But the rim of my dress swept the wooden planks fiercely. My song ended and they all clapped from their posts. I couldn't help but grin. They all concentrated on their jobs even though I was distracting them. They remained loyal. I thanked them all and made my way to my private quarters. The men had their bunks below and my father had a room next to mine. He kindly let me take the Captains cabin even though it was my ship he was the Captain. Soon it would be time for dinner and I was the only person who knew how to cook. I entered my father's room and asked him what he fancied for dinner. I cooked for him and the crew and cleared up before eating for myself. He fancied stew and I happily made my way towards the kitchen.

30 mins later

The stew was happily cooking away in the pot and wood soon be ready. I gathered the plates from the cupboard opposite the stove. The door suddenly shut behind me and I whirled around. No one was there. The smell coming from the stew had changed but I thought nothing of it. I started to dish out the stew into the plates just as the crew stood lined up against the kitchen door. Waiting patiently. They knew not to push me to go faster because then I wouldn't sing for them or dance for them until we arrived at our destination. I smiled to myself and gave the steaming plates of food to the men before pulling the pot from the stove and started washing it in the sink. Cutlery clinked and scraped and all was silent. This was unusual. They usually came back and handed me the plates as soon as they were finished and returned to their posts. I stopped scrubbing and looked round the door. Every man at the table had his head down and was sleeping. Drugged!!! I looked down the table. There was one person absent. James. I never really got on with James but he was civil and like my singing. I rushed on deck and looked for him. I was to confront him. He stood there smugly. I glared daggers at him and he laughed.

"Why?" I snarled at him. His face fell.

"Why, I wanted more time with you. And now that we are alone…"

I cut him off and pulled my sword from my secret holder and sprang. I stabbed him in the chest and his expression turned from serious to surprise. I had defended myself before and felt no guilt for the man I had just killed. His lifeless body fell to the ground. I looked around and saw a massive ship coming towards us. I looked at the flag. Pirates!!

Edwards POV

Emmett my first mate came into my quarters. He was my best friend and was highly respected in the world of pirates. He closed the door behind him and as the click sounded through the room I looked up from my charts.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jasper has seen a ship. It looks kinda rich. It has the royal flag. I think its called… ummm… oh the Midnight Sun. Have you heard of it?"

I gaped at him awe struck. He couldn't mean THE Midnight Sun? The ship that beheld the beautiful Princess Isabella the Angel of the sea. I shook out of my daze.

"How far away is it?"

"Umm, well it's not moving so right outside." He mumbled.

"WHAT!!!"

How could that be? I looked out of the cabin window and was shocked to see a beautiful ship infront of me. I stumbled to my feet and ran for the deck. The crew gathered around me worried about my strange behaviour. Emmett close behind me.

"This gentleman is the ship that has never been pillaged. It belongs to the royal Princess Isabella.

Now they were standing gaping. Just as I had done. The deck was empty but for a hidden figure behind the mast. There on the floor a body.

"We will board and take away that title. Do not kill them but threaten them. Bring the princess on deck we can use her as a bargaining tool. Then we shall take all the valuables and burn it and take the Princess with us."

They all nodded at my orders and started to board. I joined them.

Bella POV

I turned at the sound of thumping as masses of feet shook the deck. They were boarding. I got ready with my sword but I knew it was useless. One against an entire crew. But I had to defend us. They seemed to break off into two groups. One went below and the rest surrounded me. Sword at the ready I stared at them anticipating their next move. Thank goodness I could fight. They saw the serious look on my face and started to laugh. I stared back at them not moving an inch. Suddenly the circle parted and a god-like man entered the inner circle with me. He looked at me and at the sword a playful expression danced across his face. He thought I couldn't handle it. He drew his sword and tried to disarm me. I avoided it and his face changed to a look of annoyance. He tried again but failed in the attempt.

"I seriously hope Sir that you do not count me with the fools. Just because I' am a Lady doesn't mean I should be unable to defend myself."

The crew started to laugh again and I glared at the Captain happily.

"Of course I do not count you as a fool your highness but a Lady defending herself is unheard of."

"Well then you are mistaken then because I am the exception."

And with that I lunged into an attack he fought back shocked. I attacked with such force and accuracy that the crew just stood there gaping at me. Our duel continued as if they didn't exsist. He was getting angry now. I was in a tight constricting dress and he in loose and easy cloths but I still wasn't giving in. I used the move to disarm him and to my surprise it worked and his beautiful silver sword was flung from him. The crew gasped and drew swords immediately all aimed at me. I remained calm.

"I see I have successfully made my point." I defeatedly dropped my sword and raised my hands in defeat. I was immediately grasped by two muscular arms and wrenched backwards. I couldn't move my arms to my secret hold with my daggers in. I stumbled and cried out. The Captain had now got up and looking at me confused. A loud bang announced that the other half of the crew were back. I looked at the figure of my sleeping father being dragged out. My heart wrenched. I started to beg.

"Please. Please. Don't hurt them. They are defenceless and drugged. They are innocent. Leave them be. You can have anything just leave them be." The Captain stared at me amused. I pleaded with him through my eyes.

Edwards POV

She stood there pleading with me. I had to smirk. Before she was fighting for them and now she was defenceless and poor and willing to die for her crew and what I could only assume was her father. The king was of no importance to me. His daughter though…. I wonder. The drugged men started to awaken. They stared wide eyed in horror as I walked up to The Angel in my first mates restraint and turned her face towards them. They started struggling and I laughed at their attempts. Then I asked her loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"I wonder… would you be willing to give me you for the lives of these men and the safety of this ship?"

I heard her breathe hitch. The men frantically struggling against their restraints. I laughed again and looked back to the scared but beautiful face of the Princess. She met the eyes with all of the crew and then gazed at the sleeping form of her father. She seemed to make her decision up that very second.

"No Princess. You can't"

"Fight. Run."

"Don't worry about us get out of here."

"Please save yourself."

The comments got louder but her father still didn't wake. With tears in her eyes she turned to me.

"If you promise not to harm my family and leave this ship be then I will go.…"

A single tear escaped her eye and flew down her face. The crew gasped and begged her to take it back but I cut them off and smiled at her. Emmett picked her up.

"Emmett take her away. You know where."

I smirked at the defeated expression on the faces of the crew. I turned and ordered them to lock the men in their brig and take all the treasure we can find. Not that it would matter to them as they I had already been promised the one treasure they valued the most. This made me grin like a cheshire cat. They dispersed and started to search.

Bella POV

I was trapped in big arms and carried across the plank and onto the new ship that was to be my prison. Several men followed. Lustful but fearful looks in their eyes. I didn't regret my decision because my family meant more to me that my life. They would come for me I knew but I hoped that the Captain would keep his promise. I closed my eyes and relaxed as I was slowly laid down on a silk covered bed. As I felt the quilt my eyes shot open to look at the man in the doorway. He was hugely muscled and broad shouldered. His hair was short and his face had dimples. He reminded me of a little boy I knew as a child. He turned his back to me and stood cross armed infront of the door. Guarding me. I took this time to look around me. Straightened my dress and sat properly on the bed and began to undo my hair. It was too formal for a pirate. I wasn't tired but I was determined to make sure that the promise was kept. This must be the Captains cabin and I could see my ship out the window. I ran up to it and pressed my face near the glass. I begged for any sign that he was true to his word. I saw the men being pushed down below and as they passed the window opposite mine I saw that they were ok. Relief filled my heart when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown on the bed. Is saw the dimpled man, Emmett staring at me.

"Stay" he instructed as I shot him a worried look. I knew what was coming but I didn't hide or move I did as he instructed. He turned back to the door and maintained his stance again. I sat there. Waiting. No one came. No one talked. I felt cruel reality take hold of me and I shuddered. I wouldn't let them see my tears. I was strong. I would escape and they would never see me again.

Edwards POV

As the crew dispersed I went to find the Princesses room. She would be staying with us for a while and I wished her to be comfortable even though she would wish to be elsewhere. I entered the Captains chambers expecting to find her room off to the side but instead I found her quarters. Realisation dawned on me. It was her ship and her father was Captain but she was more important. I grabbed a cotton bag from a desk close by and went to the draws. I rammed clothes and corsets and surprisingly trousers into the bag which was no where near full. For a princess she didn't have many clothes. I walked over to a dressing table and packed her a hairbrush her make up and assorted items she may need. I also grabbed one or two books and charts from the Captain's room. I emerged on deck to see hordes of treasure being loaded onto my ship. I smiled. That's the thing I like to see. I slung the bag over my back and walked across the plank. I shouted to the crew to hurry up and they jumped and hastened to abide. I crossed the deck to my quarters and saw Emmett standing guard. I approached and passed him. He turned to close the door behind me but I stopped him.

"Check for treasure again then set it ablaze."

A piercing NO rang through the room. I turned to see the Princess curled up and crying her eyes out. Emmett left a smug look on his face. The crew returned to the ship and we began to move. I turned back to the Princess and she still lay there. I wanted to comfort her but I restrained myself. Suddenly she looked up and ran at me a shiney dagger in her hands. The dagger fell as I dodged and fell to the ground she flew out the door before I could get up. I ran after her at full speed. The deck was full of the sobs of the Princess as she watched her ship burn. She shouted for her father and for some of the crew by name. No one answered. She tried to climb overboard but I got to her and pulled her away. She screamed and thrashed against me but her feet moved. She started sobbing violently. I pulled her into the privacy of my cabin again. I felt bad now. The story of Princess Isabella was that her mother died at birth and her father took to the seas to prevent her being kidnapped and harmed. She would sing and dance for her crew and enjoy her time with them. There was rumoured a secret that no one except them knew but I think we had discovered it. She could defend herself entirely. I wonder what other talents she has.

Bellas POV

When I saw the ship in flames my heart skipped several beats. He promised and now I was left alone in the world. All my family were on that ship. My father. My friends. Nothing mattered anymore. I broke down then and there. I could feel the stared burning into my back as I tried to escapes their glare. But two hands stopped me. I was dragged kicking and screaming back to the room. Sobbing breathlessly my feet moved no matter how much I protested. I was pushed into the room where I ran to the bed and collapsed. Crying into the soft silk and shaking violently. No one would know I was missing. No one would know I was gone. I would be at their mercy. Defenceless. What would happen to me now was the last thing from my thoughts. Tomorrow I would wake up and find it has all been a dream and my family are safe and sound and the pirates didn't exsist. I continued to cry. I felt eyes on me from across the room and I turned red faced to meet them. The Captain met them from his seat next to the desk. He sat there quietly staring at me, his face expressionless.

"Why!?!"

"Why what?" he replied. Unconcerned with the subject.

"Why did you have to kill them? You had me so why break your word. You had no reason."

My voice hysterical now. I screeched at full volume.

"No one sees this ship. And with such precious cargo as you we do not want the risk of being found with you. Kidnapping is against the law. No survivors mean that no ships will come after us no one will know you're gone."

I saw that it made sense but that was no reason to kill innocent men. My heart ached for them. I felt so alone. My life now meant nothing to me. He had taken all but one thing from me and that was soon to be remedied. I wanted to die. To be with my parents and to smile down at the world below us. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the chair. He got up and made his way slowly towards me. He sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into an uncomfortable hug. I was shocked but sill whimpering at his touch. My eyes still filled with tears. He was trying to comfort me. He kidnapped me and now was trying to comfort me! I sobbed into his shirt. I needed someone to cry on. I hugged back and broke down as he tried to calm me down. I felt a wave of calm and a sense of security in the arms of this murderous man. But I couldn't let go.

"Shhhhhh…… you can cry…let it all out."

My crying to continue but he kept whispering into my ear soothing words. My hysterical crying slowed and I felt sleepy. The arms around me felt so warm that I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Edward POV

I was pleasantly surprised when she let me come as close as I did. She needed someone to cry on. Usually I wouldn't care if she was hurt but the see the forlorn look on her face made me feel upset that I killed them. She hugged back after a while and her crying slowed into silence. I looked down at the puffy red eyes and saw she was asleep. I laid her gently on the bed and pulled the quilt into her. I was tempted to undress her but then I would loose her trust and I wanted her trust. I didn't know why. I returned to the deck while she slept. There was no reason to make anyone guard the door she couldn't go anywhere. We were at sea miles from any inhabited land. Emmett and Jasper greeted me as I walked to the middle of the deck.

"How was she?"

"I dunno yet I left her to sleep. She was very upset about her father."

"Do you know how long she will be here for?"

"Until I wish her to leave. But from now on……" I turned and shouted as loud as I could.

"CREWWWWW!!"

I heard the sound of running footsteps and heads and eyes appeared out of no where waiting for me to speak to them.

"Princess Isabella is to remain on board indefinitely. No one is to touch her unless ordered to do so; she can move about but never leave the ship. At the moment she is asleep and isn't to be bothered. Tomorrow we shall see what she can do."

They all nodded their heads. I had the perfect plan for punishment is anyone broke these commands but I hoped that I wouldn't have to use them for Isabella's sake. They all left me after I waved my hand at them. The posts were filled again and all was quiet except the footsteps of the cook that made his way towards me. He could hardly be called a cook because most of the stuff he made wasn't edible.

"Captain, what shall I make for the princess when she wakes up?"

"Just make stew. She shouldn't expect any special treatment from us because she _was_ royalty."

He turned and left. Was royalty. I wonder who they would get now. Maybe the dreaded cousin. It didn't matter I had my princess. I checked that we were on course as we were before the raid and returned to the cabin. There she slept silently. Her breathing steady and calm. Her curls strung across her face and body in loose curls. I lifted them from her face and moved them gently. She sighed and her head turned towards me.

Bella POV

I woke to a bright light coming from a window near me. A fuzzy figure leaning over me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a god like man gazing down at me. Then I remembered. Everything. I felt my smile leave my face. He saw and leant back as I sat up. I was relieved to see I was still in my dress. I sighed inwardly in relief. My eyes adjusted to the light. I was still in the room.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I was startled by softness of the voice. The Captain was sitting at the table with toast and butter infront of him. He glanced at the seat opposite him. I walked silently over to him and sat down.

"Im Captain Edward Mason and you are on my ship. The midnight sun."

40 mins later

Edwards POV

Breakfast was over and I left so Isabella could change. After a couple minutes she opened the door and walked out in a beautiful midnight blue dress. It was tight and fitting but was also elegant and simple. Her dark curls up in a bun it bounced as she walked. I took her hand and lead her onto the deck to meet the crew. She hesitated but followed.

"What did you do on the other ship?" I was wondering what she did all day.

"I cooked the meals and sang to the crew while they worked." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"You cook!" I was surprised but I knew that she couldn't be trusted in the kitchen. Too many sharp objects she could use to stab me with. But the singing. I had heard rumours of her voice. It was her song that caused her name the Angel of the Sea. This was going to be interesting.

"What do you sing?"

She seemed worried now.

"Whatever my…………father said…" she muttered. Her voice full of pain. I felt a twinge of guilt but continued to drag her around the deck.

"Well I say you can sing hallelujah for me now then." I stopped and turned to face her. Her eyes slightly cheered at the thought but she still remained sad. Her voice quivered but she started to sing. After the first few lines her voice grew stronger and louder.

Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you that hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

By now a crowd had gathered to listen to my Angel sing. I mean the Angel. She had her eyes closed the entire time. When she was done they still didn't open. Clapping and cheering rang through the ship. Her eyes opened in surprise. She was an Angel. Apparently the crew agreed with me.

Bella POV

The crew was staring at me when I eventually opened my eyes. This was generally the reaction I received every time someone new heard me sing. Every woman envied my voice and beauty. My many names made me famous and I had no way to discourage them. I looked into the captains eyes to see them full of emotion. All the emotion I put into the song was shown in his face. I saw the regret and pain in his face. It looked as if he didn't want to hurt me. I wanted to ask him so many questions. But the most important one was his name. He obviously knew mine but I was still in the dark about his. His gaze softened my opinion of him and I found myself wanting to know more about him. What caused this life for him and why I was so important. The more I thought about him the more I realised. I was in love with my kidnapper.

Meanwhile on shore rumours of the Angel of the Sea were sweeping the country. Isabella had become the most wanted girl by all men and the most envied girl by the women. Pirates argued over who deserved to marry her and a competition was made. The first captain of a pirate ship to find and successfully marry her would become lord of the water and would be untouchable. He could do anything he wanted to her as long as they were married. The search began and all pirates set off to find the most beautiful bride. The most fearsome of these was Captain James. A ruthless criminal he lusted for the princess with a passion. He was determined to have her and no one was to get in his way.

2 days later

James POV

I boarded my ship with my head held high. My crew gathered in fear before me.

"Mr Gibbs, prepare to sail. Were going after the Midnight Sun. I want to see this Princess for myself. If she's as beautiful as they say we could have a use for her."

"Yes Captain." Mr Gibbs smiled evilly hurried off shouting as he went and the crew dispersed to their stations. They sail was raised and they were off.

On the Midnight Sun

Bella POV

My life seemed to form into a routine now. Every morning I would wake up to find the mysterious Captain Cullen staring at me before he sat down to breakfast with me and we would talk about our lives. I was caught by his dazzling green eyes and bronze hair. I was in love. He didn't touch me though. I respected him and I felt that he respected me. After breakfast he would give me an odd job in the kitchen (no where near the knives and under constant supervision) or sewing and leave to do Captain stuff. I would dress and walk the length of the ship singing before going to do the job. The crew became friendlier and I learnt their names in turn. But they were keeping something from me. I could feel it. They were fast becoming my new family. I was getting used to them.

I was just settling down in the bed in the Captains cabin still in my dress when I heard a faint shout. Edward burst into the room and grabbed my arm. He ran up on deck. Dragging me behind him.

"What is going on? Hello talk to me. Where are we going?" We ran into the store. He put me in the cupboard. I could see fear in his eyes.

"Stay quiet. Please you have to." He was begging me. I nodded silently as he shut the door behind. A small hole of light gave me a clear view of the deck. I could see the crew getting ready for a fight. I had nothing to defend myself with. I didn't sleep with my daggers because I knew I was safe. Well as safe as anyone can be with pirates. Swords at the ready I saw them glance at each other. Worry was painted on their faces. Edward was at the front ready to lead the attack. He looked straight at me and forced a smile. I knew something was seriously wrong.

Boots appeared on the deck. Shouts and orders surrounded the ship. Swords clanked and grunts could be heard. I sat in my cupboard too scared to move. I was defenceless. This worried me. I heard voices outside the door. My head swung round as the door was forced open to reveal two ragged looking pirates. They saw me and force me to my feet. They were bigger than me so I had no chance against them in a fight. I was unwillingly dragged across the deck. Several Midnight crew members threw themselves at my restrainers but were cut off by the enemy.

James POV

I was fighting my enemy when I saw her. She was as beautiful as they say. I quickly defeated the boy and ran towards her. I wasn't attacked because I had ordered my men to create a path for myself and for her so we could get to the ship unharmed. They obeyed orders only out of fear. They knew what I could do to them. My angel struggled against her appointed captors until I walked directly up to them and flung her over my shoulder. With sword in hand I battled my way across the rest of the deck towards the plank. My crew secured our escape. The angel over my shoulder screamed and punched my back. I held her firmly. She would be mine whether she wanted me or not.

Edward POV

I had just killed my opponent when I saw my angel screaming and punching someone as she was forcefully being carried to the ship. I ran at her but someone came at me and I was forced to fight him. I fought with all my might. She couldn't leave me. I wouldn't let her. My enemy wouldn't give up. I kept fighting. Fighting for her, for my Isabella. I loved her. I saw my crew were all busy. All knew what was happening but were caught in a fight. This must have been their plan. Suddenly a low whistle sounded. The man I was fighting started backing away towards the plank. As did the other men. They were retreating. I was confused. So was my crew.

James POV

I carried Isabella into my cabin before locking the door behind me. I heard the signal and I knew that the fight was over. I had what I wanted. I looked at the form of the silent girl infront of me. She didn't look at me only at the floor. She was certainly beautiful. I couldn't wait for her to be mine. I heard the crews thumping footsteps hit the deck outside.

"Welcome to your new home princess."

"Why did you take me?" Her voice seemed to sing to my ears.

"You were not told?" She shook her head slowly.

"There are rumours of your beauty that have encircled the world. All men want you for themselves. So the pirate captains and I decided to have a little race if you will."

"A race for what? Me?" She was curious now.

"The one who claims your hand in marriage will be pronounced Lord of the waters. He will be immune to all attacks and rule the seven seas. Not only that but he may do whatever he wishes to his newly acquired bride."

She stared at me in horror. Not a word passed her lips. She looked terrified. I took one last look at the silent form before unlocking the door and leaving. I heard her sobs as I strode on deck. All heads looked to me for direction. The midnight sun behind us in the distance they wanted to know where to go.

"Well done men. A great battle. They will surely come after us but we have their prize. I must say she is a beauty." I smirked. A beauty indeed I added to myself.

"The wedding will be in four days. All must be in attendance, unattendence means death. Is that clear?" Nods all around.

"Good now no one is to enter that room. She must stay there until her wedding day. Once I am Lord of the waters we will be the most feared ship ever to sail. Let's prepare."

I left them to get ready for the wedding. Meanwhile I grabbed a telescope and looked back at the ship that was following us. By the time they get here it will be too late. She will not belong to them.

Edward POV

Forgive me Isabella. I'm coming for you. I'm coming. Wait for me. Please I can't' live without you.

Bella POV

I sat on the bed in the captain's cabin. Edward would come. He had to. But what if he didn't love me?

3 days later

James POV

Tomorrow will be the day I become the most powerful pirate ever to rule the seas. I can't wait. To be indestructible and to have a beautiful wife by my side is what any Captain would dream about. But now… time to wake the blushing bride. I strode across deck towards my cabin. No one had entered except me since I took her from that ship. She had never talked to me but sat in silence until I left. This time would be different. The dress in my arms was beautiful. Made specifically for this occasion in case I found someone special enough to marry on my travels. White silk embroidered with vintage lace around the bodice. Delicate and light perfect for my future bride. And my bride she would be. I unlocked the door as I did every visit and once inside locked it behind myself. Sitting in the corner with a book in her hands she looked up at me. Her face hardened. She looked into my face and then her gaze settled on the beautiful dress in my arms. Alarm replaced her blank expressionless face. She knew what was to come. I silently walked over to her and gave her the dress. Her delicate fingers stroked the satin. I turned to leave her and left the dress for her to change. As the door closed I heard the sobs she had been holding back come forth. Time to go. With the door locked I went to my temporary room to prepare for the wedding.

In the morning

Today is the day. I got dressed into my best dress clothes and made my way out on deck. Every one was waiting for us so I went to my cabin to make sure she had changed. As I unlocked the door I gasped as the angel in white stood before me. Emotionless and still she waited for me to go to her. She had done her hair up in curls so that it was half up and half down. She was radiant. I walked forward and grabbed her elbow. Pulling her forward. As we crossed the room she began to sob. Then the begging began.

"please, leave me alone." She whispered throught her tears.  
"I don't wish to be married, please. Please." I didn't respond but continued to drag her across the deck. The crew gasped as they took in her angelic appearance. Everyone was there. Every member of the crew. No one wished to die.

Bella POV

He was dragging me to the front of the crowd. My dress slightly catching on my ankles. I didn't fall but I was stumbling as I walked. The crew gasped as they drank in my appearance. Lust filled their eyes as I passed them. We finally arrived at the front of the deck and stood before a man holding as book in his hands. Tears running down my face as he began to read the bible. The service had begun.

Edward POV

I could see the ship not too far off. It wasn't moving. This is strange. It could be a trap or something could have happened. I barked at the crew to go faster. The telescope in my hands I looked towards the ship. I could see no crew on look out. I gazed down the deck until I saw a fuzzy white blob stood next to a dark blue blob. Several multicoloured blobs behind them. What the hell was going on. I adjusted the focus on the telescope. There standing on the deck was the beautiful figure of my angel. Being held by the arm she was standing infront of a man with a book in his hand. Then it all clicked.

"Hurry up!!! He's trying to marry her." I heard several gasps and running feet before I turned Jasper and Emmett next to me we ran to the weapons store and prepared for battle. I grabbed my sword and daggers and also my angels own dagger belt. She would need it if she escaped. We were prepared for battle and they still didn't know we where there. Everyone must be there. What captain would leave his ship defenceless? We were close enough to board now. My ship along side theirs I grabbed my rope and swung. My crew following.

James POV

This was it. The 'I do's'. She would be mine forever.

"Do you, Captain James take Isabella Swan to be your beloved bride? To love and to cherish til death, do you part?" What a stupid question!

"I do" He turned to Isabella.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Captain James to be your husband? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

She looked him straight in the eye.

"No" Her voice full of disgust. She started to struggle against my arms. I tightened my grip and whispered in her ear.

"Say I do or I will track down your little lover boy and personally kill him." Tears began to pour down her face. She sighed.

"Fine, I do"

The preacher opened his mouth to say the last line when he was kicked out of the way by a flying man. I released Bella and started forward. My crew drew swords. I turned to see the deck filled with the Midnight Suns crew battling with my crew. Oh my god. How did they get here? We left them ages ago. They crept up on us from behind. Ohhh what did it take to get this girl to marry me. Oh well might as well practice some skills before my wedding night. I'll show him that he can't mess with me. I drew my sword and started to make my way to the Captain. Killing anyone who was in my way. Behind me I barely noticed my Isabella running off. Probably trying to hide from them.

Bella POV

I ran off after James started to stride across the deck towards my Edward. I ran into a room that luckily had clothes and a sword. I ripped off the dress and changed into some boy clothes and tied my hair in a knot. Buckling the sword to my side I ran out on deck and began to fight. The sooner this was over the sooner I could see my Edward again.

Edward POV

I saw my angel fighting against the crew. She was so graceful and skilful I had to admire her movements. I finished off the man I was fighting and turned to see a fuming looking man stalking towards me sword in hand killing anyone who crossed his path. He was heading for me. He must be the Captain. I walked towards him and met him half way. Both crews around us slowly stopped fighting to stare at us. The final duel. I gulped. This wasn't going to be easy.

Bella POV

I saw my Edward glaring at James and James glaring back. No this can't be happening. He would die. I was sure of that. I grabbed my sword and walked towards the pair. James swung his sword towards Edward but as Edward tried to counter I stepped forward and stopped James sword mid air. They both looked at me in shock and surprise. Suddenly Edwards crew around is snapped into action quickly killing all the crew. Our distraction left them weak. Both men were still to busy gaping at me. James slowly removed his sword and Edward sensing my want of revenge stepped back to let me fight.

"I wanted to thank you" I started. Edward gasped behind me, James only looked confused. I continued.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me because if you hadn't I wouldn't have realised how much Edward and I really cared for each other." I was stating this as a fact. I was in love and it was about time everyone knew it. We were surrounded in a circle now. Just like when we first met.

"I must say you do look nice in those clothes." James retorted. Now I was mad. He could NOT just say that. He was obviously underestimating me now. I caught him off guard and cut each of his cheeks on his face. My face was livid at him now. The crew around me looked at me with pride. They obviously knew I was mad.

"Ohhh" they said together.

"I hate to kill such an innocent pretty girl but you challenged me. Obviously you have a death wish." I was about to speak but I was cut off by Edward.

"She is the exception to the rule" he said smugly. I flashed him a smile.

"Well I highly doubt that." He snored.

"Well let's just find out then." I showed a calm expression but inside I was fuming. All the emotions that I had felt since my ship was first burnt came out as I attacked him at full strength. If Edwards crew thought that I was good when I beat Edward in a dress well now I was in less restricting clothes. Our swords clinked as they met. I was fast but his reactions a few seconds after mine were annoying me. I aimed for my head in a straight lunge but I saw it coming and automatically did the splits. I looked up and saw surprise on his face. I drove my sword into his legs and he fell. I picked myself up and kicked him to the floor. I thought the fight was over but miraculously he jumped back up and I swung round my sword at his throat. He stared at me full of lust and awe but I grabbed the sword from his hands and back kicked him sending him flying across the deck. I ignored the looks of awe and surprise as I crossed up to him and leant down to whisper in his ear.

"I really hate to kill an evil, low life scumbag but you are really getting on my nerves." And with that I plunged my sword into his chest. I was finally over.

My life has dramatically changed since then. Edward and I are happily married and I'm expecting my first child. I can't wait for a little bronze haired, emerald eyed child running about on deck. James is gone and the princess Isabella has disappeared from the world and is now the second most feared pirate ever to exsist called Ice angel. Second of course to my gorgeous husband of course but I'm ok with that. I'm unsure as to what the future holds but all I know is that with Edward by my side everything will be alright. Nothing will ever be the same again.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Authors Note.

Thx to everyone that has read this story sorry for the rushed ending but I have alot on my plate right now and this is all I can do. And to all my brilliant reviewers I hope that this is ok and I would like to thank you all for reading this at the very least. All the support I have received from reviewers has given me confidence to write more so stay tuned for my other story Bella's fighting back which I will hopefully finish.

Thx again Pieceofcake13


End file.
